Of a Red Sky and a Golden Sun (Discontinued)
by My Flawed Hope
Summary: To die without regrets or to live forever with them. The Shinobi world is a cruel one, unloving, unkind and uncaring. Where most would have lost their lives, Tayuya receives something she'd never gotten nor given. A choice. Doubt and hatred will reside in either path she chooses. But can a little ball of light she'd dimmed help her through the darkness, even after what she's taken?
1. Regrets and Realizations

_**Of a Red Sky and a Golden Sun**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Neither do I make any type of profit in the name of the franchise.**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 1 ~ (Regrets and Realizations)~**_

* * *

She should be dead. So why was it she was still alive. She knew it, the moment she took this mission she knew it. It was going to be her last. She was tired of the snake sinking his teeth into every single things she had gained. That's the reason she had provoked the leaf shinobi so much, this was her suicide mission. However, when she fought the kid with the pineapple hairdo she couldn't help but take it serious. No matter how much she no wanted to be a pawn, she truly did want to have a chance at living.

 _Not like this_ is all her mind could muster. Her voice wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried. She had been stuck under the the toppled trees, that the girl with the fan had trapped her under, for over a day. She should have died right away but death never came. Now it felt like death never would, for she had been found. Konoha's ANBU had found her, the lone survivor of the sound four was now at their mercy.

They had freed her from the downed trees and decided a live prisoner was better than a dead one, especially in terms of interrogation. That is now where she was, at least she assumed so. In a dark nondescript room with no visible light source, no windows and one door with no handle. It was here she sat, head lowered, unmoving, only staring blankly at the barely visible floor.

She knew she was dead, they would take what information she knew and either let her rot, kill her on the spot, sold as a slave or given a long and painful death. She had no falsehoods about how cruel the world could be. She would beg for her death when the interrogator arrived, maybe if she pitiful enough they would just kill her afterwards.

She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized the door of the room opened and that now said interrogator was right in front of her. One by the name of Anko Mitarashi. Anko was a specialist of the T&I department, it was well know that if she was one of the more eccentrics of the field. It was also known she was a student of Sannin Orochimaru and when any of the man's agents were captured, it was to be left to Anko. She was especially _eccentric_ when said man's operatives were within arms reach.

It had been a bad day for Anko. The dango shop she regularly had been closed, they had been low on ingredients, still recovering from the Suna and Oto attack. Just the thought of Oto lit a fury in her, Orochimaru had attacked them, attacked her, taken their Kage and lived. Oh but from recent new that received, he had attacked twice and taken the Uchiha with him. Oh she was going to enjoy her _session_ for today.

That's why when she had gotten to the T&I department today and heard they had captured one of the Orochimaru's Sound Four, one of his elite guards, one of his most trusted underling. Well Anko couldn't help but dash to the room, missing all the information she most likely should have received. It didn't matter to her, she was going to make whatever unlucky bastard that got caught beg for death.

That was how she ended up here now, in front of Tayuya of the North Gate. Putting on her game face Anko put up a serious expression before grabbing the girl's chin and lifted her face so she could see the girls eyes. She wanted to watch this girl experience unbearable pain, to see each and every expression she made until the girl's mind collapsed. She wanted to see the fire in the girl's eyes before Anko put it out. However, it seemed that was not what would happen.

The girl's eyes were seemingly empty, her gaze there but seeing nothing. No empty wasn't the right word. They were more like lost, yea Anko could see it all now. The girl's mind was a adrift in a sea of sadness, loneliness, anger, guilt and regret. Anko had seen eyes like those before, only she had been looking at herself. She saw those eyes in the mirror everyday she woke up and every time she went to bed.

If she was honest with herself Anko saw a lot of herself in Tayuya and normally that would never matter. She had cut down and tortured multiple Oto Nin so there should be no reason this girl was different. But she was. Anko knew that but she didn't want to admit it, the girl had a will to live but was not stupid enough to know that she was most likely dead.

Anko realized she had been holding the girl's chin for sometime now. Letting go she watched Tayuya lower her head again, making no comment or sign that she had cared or even noticed. Anko's rage hit it's peak right there. Everything about to today had been horrible, she screamed whirling around and moving at speeds she didn't even think she had been capable. Smashing her first into the wall she roared, she'd had no dango, been agitated all day and be unable to relieve stress via her job.

Walking to the one way door Anko knocked twice and waiting a moment before the door opened. Muttering scathingly about how she would be back, she stalked off leaving the rest of the T&I department confused. Ibiki just shrugged before closing the room door Anko had left from. It was always something new with that woman, he knew they called her _eccentric_ but he wasn't want to beat around the bush. Akno was crazy plain and simple.

* * *

Tayuya sat alone in the dark room for what felt like ages. She was in pain and it was beginning to make her head dizzy. Her legs hurt from having those massive trees land on them, luckily she had her curse seal active before they had landed on her. While she couldn't technically walk with them, it didn't mean she couldn't use them or in this case feel them. She was used to pain as Orochimaru had taken measure to insure that no one would talk under it's effects. Those measures we're in themselves excruciating.

Though she could last through very extreme pain, it did not mean she would not eventually come to point where she could no longer bear it, and at the point she was at she could only last so much longer. She was taken out of her musing as the door to the room slammed open. Anko walked in with a dangerous glint in her eyes only to be followed by a smirking Tsunade Senju.

Tayuya's eyes shot back to Anko as the woman began speaking "Look kid, I don't like you and I'm sure you don't like me but Hokage-sama has an offer for you

"Or take option two, in which we make sure your information is valid." she spat with either regret or annoyance, possibly both.

Smirking at the irritable woman Tsunade coughed one before she spoke up "I don't normally do anything even remotely close to this and don't ask me why I am now. I am going to offer you a choice, either I leave Mitarashi in here with you and let her take the information from you. Or you can give the information to us willingly. If you take option one, I leave you in her care." Tsunade explained with a nod to Anko as she grinned in a way that sent chills through Tayuya.

and if it is you'll be placed on a two year probation period in Konoha. You will have your chakra sealed during this time you will be monitored and housed with someone who will be able to watch over you." Tsunade stated before taking a breath and continuing.

"If you lie about the information you'll be given to Anko. If we find out you haven't given us all the info you know, you'll be given to Anko. If you hurt any shinobi or civilian with any harmful intent, you'll be given to Anko." At every statement said woman's grin grew a little more malicious as she gazed at the red head.

"Do you understand?" Tsunade asked earning a quick nod from Tayuya who was feeling more and more uncomfortable under the purple haired woman's gaze. "Well, what's your answer then?" Tsunade questioned only quirking a brow.

Tayuya thought it over for a moment, what they were offering her was a chance and if she was being honest with herself, she believed they were lying. She knew the world she lived in was cruel and that for her to be given a chance like this was most likely a trap or impossible. Still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind slowly grew, what if.

What if this was real, what if this was really her chance, to be free of the man who had taken hold of her life at such a young age. What if, this was truly a light in all the darkness that surrounded her. What if, what if, what if. It was all she could ask herself, all she could think of, all that she wanted. Just a chance, one chance. And with that thought in her mind she made her decision.

* * *

It had been a week and a half after the events at the valley of the end and Naruto would be found walking down the main market street in Konoha. He had been released from the hospital a few days ago. While he was physically fine, he emotionally felt like shit. He had lost the man he considered his grandfather and not long after his best friend. Orochimaru had killed his grandfather and stole his best friend. Not even a month after the other.

Not to mention Naruto had promised to bring Sasuke back and now, not only had he failed, he had no idea where the Uchiha was now. His musing stopped when he felt someone's gaze on him, now he had had a lot of people glare at him because of his the fox, but this was different. Turning his attention to where he felt the gaze he noticed a hooded figure barely peaking around a corner. When the figure noticed it had his attention it took off. Naruto knowing something was up jumped to the rooftop and chased after the individual.

Ducking and weaving through the alleys, in though building and out others Naruto ended up chasing the figure for close to ten minutes before they darted into the woods near the training grounds, him quickly following after. What happened after was basically what happened in the village, the hooded person ducking, dodging and diving away from Naruto. This went on for another 10 or so minutes before he finally caught them.

The person came dashing through out the forest reaching the training ground connected to it. Hunching over with their hand on their kneed the hooded person panted, trying to catch their breath, it had taken close to 20 minutes but they had lost the blonde boy. Well at least they believed so until said blonde tackled them form the side and unto the ground.

Pinning their arms above their head and sitting on their waist Naruto inspected the person who had been watching him. "Who ar . . . are . . . YOU!" He roared tightening his grip on the person's wrist until it was painful. Below him laid Tayuya, she had seen the blonde in the street and had been watching for only a moment before he took notice of her. Knowing it would be best not to be seen she took off.

It didn't seem to matter however as without her chakra there was no way she was able to avoid the boy. She couldn't even perform the simplest of jutsu, her chakra was completely sealed. So being noticed even for a second, had screwed her. She knew he hated her, she assisted in killing his leader and not long after helped his friend defect to Orochimaru. There was no reason for this boy not to hate her and there was no reason she wouldn't die right now.

"You took them!" He roared his voice laced with pain and fury. Slowly the Kyuubi's chakra began leaking through the seal and it's malicious aura began to spread. His turned read and became slitted, fangs grew in his mouth before poking out and his whisker marks grew more prominent. He looked terrifying up close and he could rip her through out with those teeth of his if he so choose too. She was at his complete mercy.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted his grip on her wrist tightening further causing her to yelp in pain. She was scared, no terrified but she knew she deserved it, she had taken from him and now all she could do was return the favor.

"Take it." She spoke barely above a whisper. Naruto seemed to freeze up at that.

"I-I took them from you so just go and take my life! I know it's not much but it's all I've got to apologizes with!" she shouted at him anger laced in her voice but still Naruto didn't move.

"C'mon you asshole kill me! Take my life you . ..Arghh dammit! Just . . . do it you bastard! You . . . stupid coward!" She roared through choked sobs "What's wrong you don't have the balls!? I took them from you . . . So do it already! KILL ME!" She screamed.

Naruto didn't move for a moment and as she was about to begin yelling again, his thumb wiped her cheek. She noticed her eyes start to blur and the sad look he held in those crystal blue eyes of his. That's when she noticed the wetness on her face, she was crying. Looking at those eyes of his again anger grew in her and using her now free arm she hit him.

"What'r . . doing . . . a-asshole . . .Arghh . . . just . . ." She spoke through uncontrollable sobs, trying and failing to form a coherent sentence. Naruto got off of her sitting on the grass but she grabbed onto his jacked and used it to pull herself up and start hitting him. "Just . . .dammit . . . fucker . . . hate . . just . . . Ughhh . . . j-just . . . . agh . . . p-please!" she spoke voice going from a yell and a whisper between every cry.

Naruto had lost all anger he had at this point. Here was someone who helped in taking two of his most precious people from him, he wanted to hate her but seeing this he couldn't. He understood now, he can't hate her, she hated herself too much already. In less than a minute she had told him to take her life at least five times before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. She reminded him of Haku, someone who had to be a ninja because the only other option was death. Someone who was forced to be a tool because no one could find purpose in her beyond that, not even herself.

She just kept hitting him and hitting him, it didn't hurt, she obviously either didn't have or didn't truly want to hurt him. Maybe both. She was on her knees punching his chest and openly sobbing as he just sat on the grass taking every hit. She began to slow and was visibly growing tired, she was quickly too tired to even lift her arms. At that point Naruto knew what he wanted or needed to do. At this point maybe both.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into his chest and held on securely. She stiffened for a moment before trying to fight her way out, seeing no way to break the boys hold she grabbed onto his jacket before tucking her head into his chest. She began sobbing even louder, repeating the same word over and over again.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

In that moment Naruto realized just how cruel life could truly be. Someone like him, no, like Haku forced to fight for a place in the world, to either die living how you choose or live hating yourself for what you've become. Doing all the things you hate just to live. It was a life that Naruto despised, it was one he wanted to change.

He knew it wasn't her truly her fault but he couldn't say anything, as if he didn't believe himself. He could only rub her back comfortingly. Part of him wanted to hurt the girl, whether it was physically or verbally he wanted to hurt her. Seeing her broken, regret filled and sorrowful being helped quell that urge however. The last time he'd seen her she had been snarky, bitchy, rude, vulgar and an enemy. Seeing her made him think, was she wearing a mask like him when they'd first met, or right now was she playing him.

If she was lying he'd make sure she'd end up in the darkest and far off section of the T&I department. Though if she was hurt, no broken and had been hiding behind a mask. Well he understood why and to that he couldn't fault her but it he hadn't forgiven her either. With what he'd lost a part of him said he didn't know if he could ever forgive. A smaller part said he just didn't want to, it didn't matter either way.

All he knew was that at this point in time he couldn't yell at her, couldn't hurt her and couldn't kill her. All he knew is he wanted to help her but he pushed that feeling deep down hoping it would not rise again anytime soon.

He knew, that no matter what it would show it was a part of him loved but unknown to most, a part of him he truly hated.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm currently going back and forth with some stories, seeing what works and what doesn't, what I like and what I don't. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Endings and Beginnings

**_Of a Red Sky and a Golden Sun_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Neither do I make any type of profit in the name of the franchise.**

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 2 ~ (Endings and Beginnings)~_**

* * *

 _Why is she here . . . ?_

 _No . . . why did I bring her here?_

 _What . . . did I bring her here for?_

 _How did this even happen . . . ?_

He couldn't remember when it happened. All he knew is that here he was on the floor in his apartment with one person. The girl that helped in taking away some of his most precious people. Did he bring her here or did she follow him? He honestly couldn't remember. His mind felt so clouded as if a thick fog had consumed any coherent thought he could manage. Slowly his mind began to focus and things became clearer.

 _Tears . . . ?_

It was the first thing that registered in his mind, the trails of wetness that had been flowing from the girl's eyes. He was glad she wasn't awake, seeing those broken eyes of her's seemed to ruin any semblance of thought he had. He hated seeing people cry, but seeing someone so guilt-ridden and filled with self loathing was many times worse. So he just let her lay there, fast asleep on his couch. He was only able to watch her, unable to watch anything else he noticed the subtle and almost rhythmic sound of rainfall outside.

 _Oh . . . That's right . . ._

It had started raining after she had worn herself out, letting out all her emotions on him. He wondered if it should have been the other way around. After all, what had she done to deserve it? She had taken from him, not the other way around. A part of him enjoyed how she seemed broken and so torn apart with guilt. _She deserves it._ That part of him called out with a cruel laugh.

But another part of him, one that pushed down the former with ease told him otherwise. _Just like Haku._ He wish he agreed with the former. Haku had been forced into a life he hadn't wanted, to be used as a tool because it gave him purpose. No, not just purpose. It gave him a life. Whether it was a good life or a bad one, it gave him a chance to live. He could only guess the same was true for the girl in front of him. And with Orochimaru as her former master, he could only guess she had even less of a choice.

Shaking those thoughts from his head he focused his attention back on the sleeping girl. He could see the chakra blocker seals on her wrist. It was obvious Tsunade allowed her stay in Konoha other wise she wouldn't be here. She also seemed to have stopped crying, sleeping away in ignorant bliss. When he really took a moment to look at her, he couldn't help the choked laugh that came from him.

This girl who in her sleep looked like the most fragile piece of porcelain. Who had such beautiful red hair that framed her being like an evening sky would the sun. Whose smooth and soft skin sparked a desire for him to want to touch it. _She_ had taken two of some of his most precious people. The world was such sick and twisted ball of shit. To have things so beautiful that could do so much harm.

Time moved on and Naruto didn't even realize he hadn't taken his eyes off her. The slight rising and falling of her chest, the quiet and even breathing, and peaceful look on her face. Slowly he began to fall asleep to the rhythm of her breathing, like a peaceful melody that slowly ushered him into slumber. As slowly the last fringes of his consciousness unraveled only one final thought crossed his mind.

 _Could we have been friends?_

* * *

Some time later Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of a click, a booming thunder right afterwards. It was still storming it seemed. Slowly his mind began to register the world around him and he realized he was in his apartment. Slowly he moved to stand before losing his footing and falling on his side. He realized he'd been lying up against his wall.

 _But what was I do-_

And that's when the previous events of the day replayed in his mind. His meeting of the that girl, her breakdown, his bringing her to his home and watching her sleep before doing so himself. Gaze shooting over to where she had been asleep he realized she was no longer there, only a slight indent of where she had been. He realized he'd kinda hoped to have talked to her, about what he had no idea.

Running a hand through his hair he looked around his apartment for his clock, hoping to figure out what time it was. That's when he noticed the folded little piece of paper on the stand next to his couch. Moving towards it he noticed the writing on the outside, it was simple but and he'd heard it before but for some reason it left a sick feeling in his stomach.

 _I'm sorry_

Unfolding the letter he read through the inside. A terrible pain began to resonate in his chest as he read through it. Every letter was so shakily written it looked barely readable, little marks he assumed were tears soaked the page and each word made his stomach sink. Then he remember the soft click he'd heard. Turning his head he realized what it was. She had only left moments ago. She was left? In a storm this bad?

An especially more violent and booming thunder roared throughout his apartment and most likely the whole village. A moment after the door to the boys apartment swung open. It's form swaying with the vicious winds outside. Thunder echoed through the apartment and rain began to soak at the entrance. No one was around to notice however. The home's owner searching for a poor soul, lost somewhere in the merciless storm outside.

* * *

"So, you knew this'd happen, Hokage-sama?" A voice question from the corner of a large office.

"I did indeed, Mitarashi-san." The Tsunade replied to the now named Tokubetsu Jounin.

 _The wet slapping of sandals hitting the ground mixed with the heavy rain blending to make a heartbeat like rhythm._

"So why the blonde?" Anko questioned moving towards the woman's desk.

"Why him indeed." Tsunade replied rhetorically.

 _A shout calls out to someone lost in the downpour, as the rhythm of the rain continues to play like an ever going beat._

"Don't give me that. I brought her to you so the least you could do is tell me what you have planned." Remarked the Jounin irritably

After a moment of silence the platinum blonde answers "The girl is an Uzumaki. A clan we failed in the 3rd war, I'm sure Orochimaru had taken her for that reason. As such she was made an enemy to the village . . .she also seems to be unaware of her heritage . . ." Tsunade started.

"Are you going to explain why boy or are we going to beat around the bush for an hour." Anko groaned.

Glaring at the woman for a moment Tsunade just sighed before continuing "I want her to be integrated into the village. I don't want anymore of one of the founding clans descendants to be lost, if I can avoid it." Holding a hand up to the Jounin who was about to interrupt "And before you ask again, I want Naruto to bond some with the girl. They are both Uzumaki and I would hope to connect them, honestly more fo the boys sake. Hopefully we can also add her into our forces."

Taking a moment to think it over Anko stated her thoughts "Why not just add her to the force now? We both know she was only stuck with the snake to survive. I mean I see why you picked the blonde now but wouldn't one of the other rookies have been fine. And I'm guessing you had me kick her out onto the streets when I did so the two would meet?" Anko asked crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"I thought about it." Tsunade answered back with no hesitation.

 _A small whimper down a dark alley halts the sound of sandals running against the wet ground. The rain continues on, only for a moment later another small whimper to be heard. The sound of wet sandals slapping the ground continue in the direction of the previous noise._

"Naruto can help her get acquainted with the rookies easier than any other. The Nara was a close second but as he fought and almost died against her I decided to take a safer route for the girl." Tsunade explained.

"And what of the civilians and shinobi, do they know who she is?" Anko asked.

"At this point the only shinobi who know of the girl are a handful of ANBU and a few members of the rescue party including Suna. They will be briefed as to not speak of her earlier position tomorrow." Tsunade sighed before continuing "As for the villagers, I want to use them as way of bonding the two." Tsunade explained.

 _The sound of footsteps in the rain increased in pace as it grew closer to the small cries._

"Are you betting it will work?" Anko asks with a tone of concern.

"No. Just call it . . . Intuition." Tsunade replied a smirk slowly rising on her face as the moon began poking through the clouds, signifying the storm's end.

 _I found you!_

* * *

She had been outside in the ruthless storm for only fifteen minutes and she already could tell she may not make it. It was cold and the wetness only amplified it. Her body ached as she cuddle her legs up to herself, trying to salvage any remaining bit of warmth. Sadly there was none to be had. She sat alone in the small alleyway trying to avoid at least some of the rain, a small raggedy blanket wrapped around her figure.

She realized if she died like this it would be most likely well deserved it. While she had not killed many, she had however assisted in the deaths of many. All so she could live, hoping one day she'd escape the twised snake. She laughed bitterly at the thought of him, she'd rather die now alone in the cold alleyway than go back to that man. Still the pain in her chest reminded her she truly did want to live.

She hated herself for going along with the man for so long but damned had she wanted to live. She knew there was so much life could offer no matter how cruel it could be, so she fought for years and watched people die for years. Men, women and even children, so many innocent people died because of her. She tried so hard not to think about it but with nowhere to go and no goal ahead of her. All she had time to do was think.

 _Was it worth it?_

No matter how much she wanted to live, no she truly believe it hadn't been worth it. She knew she could go her whole life and never be able to make up for how many lives she'd inadvertently taken. She knew she was fucked up, she knew she was trash and she would be better off dead. Why risk her committing those atrocities again. No one would ever forgive her, she didn't deserve it. Though that thought reminded her of the blonde form earlier. She knew what she'd taken from him, thanks to the Hokage.

She had taken the boys leader, his grandfather and idol. The old Kage had been unbelievably precious to him, not to mention only a half a month later she assisted in his best friends desertion. Killed one precious person and turned another traitor. If anyone had a reason to hate her it was him and she knew it. It was only made worse by the fact that he'd brought her to his home to let her rest. It killed her inside that the boy she had stolen from, had let her sleep in his _home_ while he slept only a few feet away.

She could have killed him, no doubt in her mind. He most likely knew it too but still he choose to sleep. She would have said it was the village making their ninja soft, that the leaf village only raised pansy shinobi, she would have . . . if not for the fact that that action alone had made her nearly a teary eyed wreck. Even now it did, if the soft sob escaping her lips was any indication. Bringing the ruined blanket to her face she cried into it. She hated it, feeling so weak, so broken.

For a time she cried into the dirty cloth try hard to reel in her emotions. She was glad it was raining so loudly, no one would hear her pathetic cries. Kami, she hated how this felt. She hated how guilty she felt, how weak she was, how worthless her life had been and she hated herself for letting it all happen. Slowly the storm seemed to let up and she had finally to pulled herself together. Finally stop her crying fit she made to get up until a strained voice made a presence known.

"I found you." A familiar and almost relieve but tired sounding voice announced.

Turning her head to see the blonde form earlier she went wide eyed when she noticed his soaked visage. Had he been looking for her?

Squatting down in front of her he took a moment to catch his breath before speaking up.

"Um, hey . . ." He started off awkwardly with a just as awkward smile.

She could only gaze at him with her mouth agape. She didn't know what to say and her mind seemed to be drawing a complete blank.

Sighing realizing how truly awkward things were he tried the first thing that came to mind "Uh m-my name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are instant cup ramen and at the Ichiraku Ramen. My dislikes are the 3 minutes it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are eating ramen and comparing them and my dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage!" He cheered having a slightly hesitant start.

Again she could only watch mouth agape while her brain tried to reboot. This made no sense, why was he introdu- . . . and then it hit her like a ton of bricks falling on her head. You introduce yourself the first time you meet someone but they'd met before. This was stopping and starting over. The thought pulled at her heart as again she was going to start crying. Maybe this village realy was soft and now she was infected with it.

"M-my n-name is Tayuya n-no surname " she choked out "My likes are m-music and my flute." she continued taking a shaky breath "I d-dislike a snake." she sobbed a bit taking another shaky breath as fresh tear began to flow down her eyes again "M-my h-hobbies are p-playing my f-flute and w-writing m-music." Taking a large shaky breath she tried to finish "M-m-my g-goal f-for the future i-is t-to m-make up f-for the things I've d-done . . ." she finished, trying and failing to maintain a small amount of composure.

After extending his hand to her with the palm up Naruto spoke again "Nice to meet you Tayuya. Would you like to come warm up, you can get pretty sick from being in the cold for too long." He spoke softly and kindly with a small but sincere smile on his face.

"Un." she grunted in agreement not trusting herself to speak anymore. Reaching up and placing her hand on top of his he pulled her to her feet. The exhaustion of the day had finally seemed to take it's toll on her though and she began falling the second she stood. Luckily she never made it even an inch closer to the ground, as she was immediately caught by the blonde. Turning himself to shift her onto his back he was able to carry her in a piggyback style.

Lifting her up he began making his way back to his apartment. He realized a few things as made his way back. She had hurt him and he still wasn't sure why or what he was doing. She was in ways like Haku, but he also believed she was a lot like himself. He didn't know what would happen in the future and he didn't care. There was part of him that was still angry and hateful, although it had lessened considerably. But a larger part of him realized he had most likely already forgiven her, whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

 **A/N: End of chapter two, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Reply to:** **Shynemon - This story will focus solely on Tayuya and Naruto's bonding and so on. There may be mentions of other relation ships but will be minor mentions or scenes at best.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Resting and Recovering

_**Of a Red Sky and a Golden Sun**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Neither do I make any type of profit in the name of the franchise.**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 3 ~ (**_ _ **Resting and Recovering)~**_

* * *

After making it back back to Naruto's they took turns washing up. After her shower Tayuya realized that her clothes would most likely be unusable seeing how torn and ragged they were. Luckily Naruto had left her some clothes right outside the bathroom as he changed in his own bedroom. Now no longer freezing she took some time to review her situation.

The Jounin that had allowing her to stay with them for the prior week had suddenly kicked her out. She didn't ask for a reason, she didn't think they needed to give one. So to the streets she had gone, living off the leftover food from the trash and staying warm with the bits of clothing she'd been able scavenge around town. She was used to the life style, having done it before she served Orochimaru.

She had been walking around one of the more populated market areas when she'd caught vision of the blonde. His hair instantly catching hr attention. She had only watched him for a few moments before his gaze met hers. Fearing for her discovery she ran, he chased and now here she was. It had felt like a whole week had gone by since she'd seen him but not even a whole day had passed yet.

Stepping out of the bathroom she took a moment to gaze at the boy's home. It was funny in a kind of sad ironic way. His home reminded her of a little abandoned shack she had used in her birthplace. The trash scattered everywhere, the clothes lying around and many unclean or dusty spots. It was nostalgic in a way but at the same time very different. A fond smile came across her features at the photo of the boy and a older tanned skin man that he had placed on his kitchen counter. They looked so happy, she wondered who the man was.

That was the image Naruto walked into after showering and changing clothes himself. The sight of a now clean and very beautiful Tayuya with a serene smile on her face was one he would ingrain into his memory for a very long time. The way his T-shirt covered down to her mid thigh and going past the shorts he provided. Her creamy and silky looking legs and her red tresses flowing down her body like a waterfall was too much for him. His mouth slightly open he could only stare in awe, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself.

Noticing his gaze after a moment she turned to him giving him an inquisitive look. After realizing just _what_ he was looking she couldn't help her mischievous side from showing itself. With a sultry looking smirk she lean forward slightly making the shirt show off more of her curves.

"I know I look good but you shouldn't stare." she teased.

Instantly Naruto flushed like a light, he knew he was being teased but she really did look good. Jiraiya would never shut up if the man knew about any of this. Taking a breath he calmed himself before speaking "You can stay here tonight it's too rough outside to leave. You can take my bed, I'll get the couch." He stated trying to put on a slightly serious face.

Tayuya's eyes widened at his announcement. He was actually going to let _her_ stay here, there was a light tug in her chest at the thought. Kami, maybe Konoha really did make people soft. Though she would hold her tongue, she didn't want to go back out in that storm. Though she didn't want to take his bed from him.

"No, that's fine I'll take the cou-" she started to say before a flash of blonde flew past her.

Turning around she realized the blonde just now taken the couch, he even sprawled his legs and arms out over it so she couldn't sit down. Stomping over to him she noticed he had his eyes closed and was making a snoring noise. A tick mark grew on her temple at the gesture.

"Oi, Asshole! Get up, I said I'll take the couch!" She yelled to the sleeping blonde.

"Agh be quiet, you'll wake the neighbors. It's late Tayu-chan go to bed." he spoke waving his hand dismissively. He didn't even bother to open his eyes!

She could have choked him. Ooooh she wanted to choke him. So bad. Growling she turned and stomped her way down the hall. It didn't matter honestly. Because she'd pay back his kindness, then she'd choke him. With a smirk she nodded, yeah that sounded like a plan. If anyone from an outside view saw this scene it would be two teens fighting over a couch. Neither would care if brought up however. It wasn't about the couch it was about winning.

Grumbling as she made it into the blonde's bedroom. Looking around it was obvious this was the cleanest part of the home, well except the bathroom. For some reason that place was spotless, she'd have to find out why sometime. Heading over to the bed she pat her hand along it, just in case he had trapped it. Which now that she thought about it, made no sense. He could have attacked or killed her this whole time. Ninja paranoia is an odd thing at times.

Sighing she crawled in under the covers and could feel her muscles relaxing. The bed side was against his wall and if she lay facing away from it could see across the room and how the moonlight illuminate the team 7 photo. She envied him honestly, in Oto everyone was shooting for your rank, you had no friends or time to make them. She was the 3rd strongest of the elite four and the

She had been lucky to be able to become one of the elite of the sound four. She wasn't sure she'd be alive if she hadn't. In Oto killing someone with the position you wanted meant you were more worthy of it. You were never safe unless you worked personally with Orochimaru and even then you were never close to safe. Orochimaru himself would kill advisers if they agitated or talked back. You either were strong enough to live or smart enough to not die. Konoha was truly heaven if compared to the hell that is Oto.

Shaking those thoughts off, well trying to, she closed her eyes and took in the feeling of the bed. It was warm and so very comfy, at least compared to camping outside or living in the Sound village. She could feel all the tension in her body easing away slowly. It was probably the most relaxed and vulnerable she'd been in years but right she was too tired to care. Snuggling deeper into the pillow she let the sweet embrace of sleep carry her off.

* * *

In a black empty void like space a little girl around five years old sat. She had shining red hair that flowed down to her figure with bangs hiding most of her face. She was wearing a gray ragged shirt that covered down to her mid thigh with dirt marks on it. She sat there on her knees crying into her hands.

 _Is anyone there . . . ?_

 _Hellooo?_

 _Please, I'm scared!_

Sadness covered her like a veil, a cold and lonesome cloak that wrapped around her being. Suddenly the glow of a light pressed against her body that caused her to stop crying. It came from above her and as she looked up she saw it. A little ball of light that she could carry in her hands emanated a warmth and light that relaxed her.

 _W-who are you?_

But the light made no noise, merely floating like a soundless firefly.

 _Would you stay with me?_

As if on command the little ball slowly hovered over to her allowing her to cup it in her hands. It was so warm and it put her body to ease. Sighing in comfort felt herself relax into the comfort of the small light. She couldn't help the smile that came over her features.

 _You're really warm!_

For a moment the light dimmed slightly and left her hands. Instantly she panicked as it flew up right in front of her face and began slowly flying off.

 _W-wait please!_

She called out to it hoping it would stop, that it would come back and stay with her. Suddenly as the light grew a little farther she began quickly aging into the girl she currently was. Without noticing she had turned into herself only less than two weeks ago wearing the uniform of the Sound Four. Pleading she reached out begging the light to stay.

 _Don't leave! Please!_

She kept calling out to it but it just kept going, further and further. In a move of desperation she reached out and grabbed the light causing it to freeze.

 _I-I Don't wanna be alone anymore!_

 _P-please, I-I need you here . . ._

The ball made no movements just sitting still. Wondering if she had done something wrong, she began to let go. Opening her mouth to apologize when suddenly the light slowly glided back to her. When she made to cup the ball in her hands again the light suddenly grew. Growing in size, brightness and warmth and pressed itself against her. Warmth wrapped itself around her, it was like a little ball of sun giving her a warm hug.

Suddenly a tranquil smile made itself apparent on her face. It was so nice, snug and cozy she couldn't help but snuggle into the now large orb of light. Slowly a light grew from their position wiping away the darkness of the world around them. It was beautiful, a large, flower bud filled meadow where dew glistened off the grass like little stars. Suddenly all the flowers began to bloom simultaneously, spreading themselves across the land like a multi colored blanket.

 _Thank you._

She whispered as she snuggled her face into the orb and embraced it just ever so tighter and before she faded into sleep she could have sworn the shining golden light became just a bit brighter.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, how could he? A girl who was only a week ago was his enemy, was now in _his_ apartment, wearing _his_ clothes and sleeping in _his_ bed because he let her. He knew he was crazy, that she could have killed him so many times already but he knew she wouldn't. If he told Kakashi about this he knew the man would not be happy. Who lets your enemy live with you because you _guess_ she won't kill you. Yea this was just sounding crazier and crazier.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a small whimper coming from his room. He wasn't sleeping soon anyways so he got up to go check it out. Making his way to his room he could see Tayuya shifting around in what he guessed was a fitful dream. Her face look as if she was in pain and she had a slight cold sweat going down her face. Moving closer he stopped just before the bed and got on his knees to look closer.

It looked like she was having a really bad one if her slight thrashing were anything to go by. Turning turning on her side facing him, he got a full view of tears going down her face. Feeling the need to do something he placed his hand on top of hers. The old man had told him sometimes when you're in a nightmares you're alone and that placing your hand on theirs is like letting them know you're there.

His mind snapped back to her as her other hand came and wrapped its fingers around his hand. He noticed the small happy smile on her face and couldn't help smiling himself. She looked so beautiful with a smile like that and he wish she'd smile like that more. Then his face lit up realizing what he'd just been thinking. The more and more he watched her the less and less of an enemy she became. He wasn't sure yet if that was a good or a bad thing.

Sighing he pulled his hand from hers, he need to get some sleep himself. With that in mind he had to mute a small yawn that threatened to escape him. As he began to get up her hand shot out and grabbed his own. Instantly on the defensive he turned ready to strike when he noticed her half lidded eyes and drowsy look.

You could tell she was most likely still asleep just by looking at her. She had a small sad frown on her face and a pleading look in her eyes. She was silent for some time before she spoke.

"Please . . . I need you here . . . " she mumble out in a heart achingly sad voice

Naruto could only stare wide eyed unable to form a coherent thought. He swore his heart stopped for a minute. He knew she didn't mean him, that she was still dreaming. But Kami he swore he could hear those words a thousand more times it would still affect him like that. No one had ever 'needed' him or even so much as said it. He was the nuisance, monster or demon though Iruka, the old man and the Ichiraku's were great he knew they never truly needed him.

But hearing it, even when it's not truly directed at him made his heart race and made his body tremble in joy. To be needed, to have an importance. No. A place in someone's life. Even though it wasn't truly his moment, he wanted it more than anything. He tried to tell himself it wasn't him that he should leave but he couldn't. She needed someone there but he knew he needed this moment for himself.

Moving the blanket back he slid into bed with her hand still holding his. As he was getting in she let go of his hand only for her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull to her a moment later. A joyful laugh threatened to burst form him as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. Wrapping his arms around her he noticed her slightly chilly skin. It seemed the blanket hadn't been enough for her.

He felt bad for abusing this chance to do something he'd always wanted. To hold someone and be held. Even though he should have flt bad, he didn't. This would be worth any punishment he'd face in the morning. He felt so content, like a empty hole in his life had been filed slightly. The feelings of happiness only grew after she spoke up again.

"Thank you." whispered out a small slightly meek sounding voice near his neck.

A warmth spread through his body at hearing it and a large blinding smile broke out on his face. How was it that two things she's said has made him feel more alive than he'd felt in years. This moment and her saying she need him instantly went to his top 5 moments of all time. Both took spots right under Iruka giving him his Hitai-ate and discovering ramen. He didn't know if she'd been awake for the recent one but it didn't matter. It would have been even better if she was but he wasn't counting on it.

"No, thank you." He whispered out quietly as to not wake her. In response her arms tightened around him a little more. He would need to look at his top memories list again and decide if there should be an all time section. With that though he drifted off into a world of dreams, a peaceful and content smile left on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: End of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	4. Waking Up

_**Of a Red Sky and a Golden Sun**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Neither do I make any type of profit in the name of the franchise.**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 4 ~ (Waking Up)~**_

* * *

Reflecting, is that what they call it? Taking time to look back at what you'd been to what you had now become. She'd had never been one to take the time to contemplate who she is or what she was doing. At least not past a physical level. She had been forced to become strong, so she did. Even then she knew she was weak, she always had been.

She was a Jounin of the Oto and if the title of the elite four doesn't give it away, she was one of the best the village had. So obviously there were some questions that came to mind as to how she lost to a fresh Chunin. Though he did have help from the fan chick she still could have lost to just him alone. Did she just suck? Well, the rest of elite four were either only slightly stronger than her or slightly weaker.

So did that mean Oto was just shitty? It made sense, Orochimaru did trick Suna into helping them. The more she thought about it, she realized, it was true. Not only was the Sound village a dump, it's fighters were trash as well. A shiver went through her body at the thought of having to actually fight one of Konoha's Jounin let alone a renowned one like the Hatake Kakashi.

She had originally wanted to be a Kunoichi as a kid, one as respectable as Tsunade. When the woman's name was mentioned there was a sense of fear instilled with it. The Sannin was recognized as a powerhouse, a walking natural disaster some would call her. Though among the fear of the woman's name there was also recognition. It was accepted that she was one of the most powerful Kunoichi to ever exist. Tayuya wanted that more than anything.

Not because she wanted to be feared, that came with power and recognition already. No, she wanted to leave her mark on the world. To make sure people heard her name and felt the same fear, no, greater fear than they did for the Sannin. And after she passed she wanted her name to be an inspiration to those who wanted to be better and achieve greater. It's a dream she's had since she was six. Though skip ahead 8 and she was now either or prisoner of war or a deserter of her village, under the watchful gaze of her idol.

Go figure.

Right then Something clicked. _8 years, huh?_ She had been taken from her village and brought under the 'guidance' of the snake almost a decade ago. A mixture of betrayal and anger hit her like a knife to the gut. Taken may have been a subjective turn. She was given as a gift to the man, he had helped them and asked for her in return. She felt the bile rise in her throat at the thought. She hadn't understood at the time but she knew Orochimaru had most likely threatened them.

Nearly 200 lives versus the life of a little orphan were not even a question. Though she was angry she couldn't truly hate them. The place was her home and even if they did give her up she knew they hadn't wanted to. The old matron of the orphanage had nearly castrated the town head and attacked the Orochimaru himself. At least she would have, had the guards not been holding her down.

A small laugh escaped her, she wondered how the old witch was doing. She hadn't had been able to visit them since she'd left. The snake bastard had kept her from visiting or even sending letters. God she wished she could see them again. She was still upset but they were her family and the matron was the closest thing to a mother she'd had.

Without realizing it she had reached up to said mark. A dull phantom pain began to blanket the skin near the mark. A sigh forlorn sigh escaped her lips, she never liked thinking about what she'd lost. Though maybe after her probation period in the Konoha she could see about getting a chance to visit. She, however, was suddenly taken out of her musing by the wet feeling on her arm.

She had woken up approximately an hour or so ago and had the privilege to find out she was being used a pillow for the way-to-nice-to-be-real blonde. Naruto Uzumaki. While it had been fine at first, hence why she had not gotten out of bed, he was now drooling, a lot. Her stomach had somehow ended up as a pillow during the night, not to mention she was now at the foot of the bed, how she had no idea.

Again it had been fine at first, the boy had been unbelievably kind and generous with her. Though even she had her limits. So that's why a moment later the now dazed but awake blonde found himself flat on the floor next to his bed. Mind still hazy from just waking up he groaned slowly rising to a kneeling position.

"Wha- wha happened?" He mumbled out while trying to rub the sleep from eyes with one hand.

"You were drooling on me, so I pushed you off the bed." Tayuya explained as if it was just another day."Oh, ok."

A beat.

"Wait what the hell!" And now he was awake. "What are you doing in my be-" Then the events of the previous day came rushing back to him. " Ugh. . . N-never mind, just wake me up next time . . ." He said as he rolled his neck earning a nice popping sound.

"Technically I did wake you up." she said earning a light glare from him "And next time? You plan to take advantage of a helpless girl and drool on her again?" She gasped while placing the back of her hand against her forehead feigning a shocked face. "Konoha truly does have some sick deviants!"

"W-wha! Hey, tha- I-I didn't mean! Y-you! Ughh, Y-you know what I mean!" He stuttered as he picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor with him.

"You mean you're going to keep me locked up in your home and use me as a pillow! Y-you pervert!" She yelled while forcing herself to stutter at the end. The hardest part was playing it all the while through while trying not to bust out laughing. Though the way he screamed maddeningly into his pillow she couldn't help the snort that came from her.

That quickly turned into a low chuckle and finally into full blown laughter that even the semi-annoyed blonde couldn't help but fall into. So for a good long while, the only thing that could be heard from the boy's apartment was the happiness of two kid who could finally take a small break from the cruelty of the world around them.

* * *

Tsunade Senju was powerful and she knew it. What she didn't seem to know is that she had an arrogance complex well over mile long. That alone had been a reason she had started gambling, she believed she could never truly lose. With the help of some 'liquid courage', she ended up taking some very, very poor bets. It was the reason she had racked up so much gambling debt.

Though she did know she had terrible luck but even that was an understatement. The world seemed to shift in ways that seemed to break reality just so she could lose. But it was because of her arrogance and 'liquid courage' she had taken another stupid bet and lost. After meeting Tayuya she had the girl bunk with Anko, who she had found out locked her out yesterday.

Tsunade rubbed her temples from the painful oncoming headache. Anko was an idiot, an insane one. One of those types that are better locked up in a dark room than left out in the public. Anyways, ANBU had found out Tayuya had somehow ended up staying at the blonde brat's place. How? No one seemed to know.

So when she found out early this morning she had decided to give the two a visit. Check and see if Naruto had pushed the girl just enough to strangle him or beat him to death. After dismissing the ANBU she made to leave but Shizune, however, had her own opinion.

The dark haired woman had stars in her eyes as she happily spoke "It's like Minato and Kushina all over again!" she squealed before bursting into girlish giggles.

Tsunade snorted at that "There's no way that girl is going to get along with that knucklehead. He's basically a smiling rock and she's a burning thorn. You should have seen the second day of interrogation, Anko looked like she was about to rip the girls head off." she explained. While Tayuya had been pretty timid and scared she had some snappy moments. That had almost lost her a few teeth and a tongue.

"Don't you get it, it's exactly like them! He's so much like his father It's like he's a clone!" Shizune explained as she seemed to somehow turned less professional and more . . . fangirlish?

"Hah, I bet you a week's worth of Fire Water she's ripping him a new when we get there." And there was her mistake.

"Deal."

And that's why Tsunade was visibly shaking with rage the moment she was in range to hear the fits of laughter coming from the boy's house. A week! A whole week's worth of her favorite sake!

"Better luck next time Tsunade-Sama," Shizune said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Tch. Let's get this over with."

Making their way to the boy's apartment door Tsunade knocked a few times. Instantly the laughter died and a silence hung over the apartment. After an awkward cough and some rustling, the door cracked open revealing Naruto with a slight blush on his face. Though that faded into a look of surprise upon seeing the woman.

"Granny, what are you doing here?"

A tick mark appearing on her temple she spoke: "Stop calling me granny you brat and I came to check on you and your guest."

A hand grabbed the door yanking it the rest of the way open to reveal Tayuya. The redhead looked slightly startled to see the Hokage but otherwise seemed alright. Though Shizune started squealing into the cuff of her Kimono. Obviously, Tayuya wearing the boys clothing only continued to fuel her pairing of the two. Tsunade could only scoff at her.

Looking to the boy next to her Tayuya ignored Shizune "You call the Hokage, Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, Granny? The hell is wrong with you."

"Well then, I'm starting to like you already." Tsunade said causing the girl to flush slightly. "Anyways I came to check on you two and by the sounds of it, you're doing fine." She smirked at the way the two flushed embarrassingly at that.

"Welp now that that's settled we'll be on our way."

"W-wait what do you mean! That crazy chick you put me up with kicked me out!" Tayuya yelled in outrage "Where will I live now!"

Tsunade just quirked a brow at her before walking off. "Thought you were sharing with you sweetheart blonde here." See teased. "I mean you could live on the street if you want though." she said while continuing to walk away

"W-wait I never agreed to this! I just let her stay for the night!" Naruto yelled in a panic.

"We'll you better make room then!" Tsunade called waving her hand dismissively. Shizune just gave them an apologetic look before following after her master.

Tayuya and Naruto sat in silence for a moment. Finally, after gathering her thoughts she called out to the woman one last time.

"YOU OLD HAG!"

"Geez, and you wanted to know what was wrong with me."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 **A/N: End of Chapter 4, hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

 **First off sorry for the** _ **very**_ **late update I won't be able to put out chapters often but I will do it. I'm working on some stuff for a job I've been playing to get for a year now and will be doing the shadowing for it come July. Also, I've been trying to touch up on my writing a bit and improve.**

 **I hope you'll all stick with me and hope you all enjoy the story. Take care and thank you all for your view, favorites follows and reviews.**

 **Reply to: Kuroshirokun4869 - I'm glad you're enjoying the story first off! The idea with her depressed emotional state is related to the many events happening one after another. She was supposed to die and lives get a chance at a new life, shown exceptional kindness and fears for herself as she now lives in the place she once attacked.**

 **Not to mention that she has no use of her chakra as of yet, via chakra restriction seals. I mean if you were in a place where literally everyone was your enemy not even two weeks ago, you'd kinda feel out of whack. Especially with not being able to properly defend herself.**

 **Though as you can see Naruto will help her break out of her shell more. And no worries use of 'Tayu-chan' was just Naruto's way of annoying her, nothing else.**

 **And finally, I understand where you're coming from with depression. I was diagnosed with major depression it at 7. Life's hard and things like that only make it harder. Hope you're doing well though and I hope you keep enjoying the story! Take care!**


End file.
